


Let me in

by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)



Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alone on Christmas, Christmas, Cute, Draco is miserable, Fluff, Harry Potter to the Rescue, M/M, Sweetness, let Harry in Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire
Summary: "Nobody likes being alone on Christmas, Malfoy. Not even you."Day one of my 30 days of Drarry project. Prompt: Snowballs.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858288
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Let me in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



**Let me in**

It rarely snowed in England, but this winter had hit them hard. The ground was completely covered in powdery white snow, hard and crackling under one’s foot.

The temperature was well below zero, and it was so cold, Draco froze down to his very bones. He refused to set his foot outside unless it was _absolutely_ necessary, and he made sure it was never necessary.

For lack of anything better to do, Draco spent his days in front of the fireplace, watching the flames like a grumpy old man. His parents had taken refuge to the vacation house in France, leaving the Malfoy Manor empty and quiet, save for the house-elves that did their best to not be in the way. Draco had almost walked into one of them yesterday on his way to the library. The house-elf in question had visibly flinched, squeaked, and ran past him as fast as her legs could carry her. It didn’t provide the entertainment it could have done—it only led to him scowling and muttering something not fit for a rich Pureblood under his breath.

Draco was bored, tired and restless and was going to spend both Christmas and New Years alone. He felt indifferent about the fact, though a part of him wanted to cast a nasty spell in Pansy Parkinson’s pretty little face for not inviting him to her “small” rich-and-famous-party she hosted over the holidays. She hadn’t given him a reason for not inviting him, and Draco hadn’t asked. He only knew about it because Blaise had come to visit him one night and mentioned it coldly in passing. He hadn’t seemed particularly inclined to invite Draco either, but then Blaise had always been a whore for drama. There was nothing Blaise Zabini loved more than Pansy being an utter bitch.

Draco sneered to the fire in the sitting room and gripped the edges of the armchair extra tightly. He secretly hoped both Pansy and Blaise choked on expensive shrimps or that the party was ruined in some other way. Shame he hadn’t found out where it was held—it could have been fun to cause a little drama of his own. But why waste the energy on shitty people? Draco had had enough of that.

A thudding sound interrupted his thoughts and made him turn his head. Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously, held his breath and listened. It was quiet for a moment, and then he heard it again.

_Thud-thud; it was_ loud and yet muffled at the same time. Draco got to his feet, fast, easy and graceful like a cat. The sounds came from the large window, and his first instinct was to be annoyed.

_What in Salazar’s name…_

The sounds wouldn’t go away; the thudding was persistent, and whatever it was outside, it clearly wanted something. If it was the house elves, Draco thought, he would do something unspeakable to them. He grabbed his wand from the table and holding it high in a firm grip, he walked across the room to the window. With a whispered unlocking charm, it opened for him.

Draco was on the second floor of the Manor, so to see who the intruder was, he had to look down.

What he saw made him frown.

The flush was high on Harry’s cheeks and his raven-black hair wild. Draco had caught him in the middle of throwing a snowball, which appeared to be what he had thrown several of already at Draco’s window. Harry’s arm was raised, the fingers on his right hand tightly hugging the new snowball he’d just formed.

“Hi,” he said awkwardly, lips twisting into a smile. “You’re home.”

“And you’re trespassing,” Draco said in a cold voice. “What are you doing here, Potter?” He wondered to himself how Harry had managed to get past the gates. Draco’s parents were always so careful with putting up the wards.

Harry dropped the snowball and ran the same hand through his untamable hair. “I’m not sure,” he said, and it seemed to be an honest answer. “But I was hoping you might want to let me in. It’s pretty cold.”

_Oh, I bet._

“And I heard you were alone,” Harry continued, fidgeting a little where he stood. “And… I am alone.” He looked straight at Draco, and for all his nervousness, Harry managed to hold his gaze and not look away. “So… I dunno…I don’t think it’s right to be alone during Christmas Eve.”

_Was it already?_ Draco had lost track of the days.

“Don’t you have a whole poor, ginger-haired family to celebrate with?” Draco asked, frowning. He’d heard a lot about how Potter always spent the Christmases with the Weasleys, and it was beyond him why he was outside his window right now and not in the Weasley’s pigsty stuffing his face and wearing a ridiculous sweater. Or whatever it was they did.

“I do,” Harry said, pressing his lips together. “But you don’t. And now, well, I’m here.”

“I won’t go to Weasley’s house.”

“I’m not asking you to,” came the fast reply. “I…Well… Can I come in? Please. Nobody likes being alone on Christmas, Malfoy. Not even you.”

No, perhaps he didn’t. But he didn’t like hearing it either. The way Harry reminded him of that, the loneliness… Draco hated every word.

He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, gathering his strength.

“Fine, you know where the front door is,” he finally said, turning on his heel. “You better hurry before I change my mind, _Potter_.”

_Fin_


End file.
